


Short Drabbles

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Fandom, Maksyl - Fandom, Meryl Davis - Fandom, meryl and maks - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of my very short drabbles, often posted as an answer to asks on tumblr. They have nothing to do with each other. Forgot all about them, so just added all 5 at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time of my life

**The story:** Meryl posted part of the lyrics of Time of my life on Twitter

 **The Ask:** I still cannot believe Meryl and that post!!! Guess we weren't the only ones getting sentimental today! You go girl. Reminisce aaaall you want...we'll just be over here secretly freaking out and dying from feels!!!

**The Drabble:**

She hit the post button on twitter and then turned the sound off on her phone. She knew what she had just done, she knew the crazy that would happen after a post like that.

She looked over at the man sitting next to her. He was just shaking his head, having read what she posted on instagram.

"You are cruel"  
"I don’t know what you are talking about" She said innocently.  
"Nice try"  
"I’m always nice" He laughed.

He looked down on his phone again, obviously looking for something. He then stood up and went over to her iPhone speakers that were sitting on a side table and connected his phone. As music started pouring out of the speakers, he came over to her and put his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

She took his hand right away, and together they started dancing to the music, both of them singing the words to each other.

I’ve had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it’s the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life  
And I’ve searched through every open door  
‘Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you


	2. Maks visits the Baby

**The Story** : Maks posted a picture of himself with a baby on IG

 **The Ask** : What if meryl is there with him visiting the baby 

**The Drabble** :

Mom: Do you want to hold the baby?  
Maks: That’s okay.   
Meryl: You should hold it.   
Maks: Okay

Gently picks up the baby and sits down.

Meryl is watching from a few feet away. She picks up her phone, and takes a pictures. He doesn’t even notice. He is so engrossed in this little baby. She can’t take her eyes away from him. Will he look at their baby like that one day?

As if having heard her thoughts, he look up at her and give her the biggest grin and a look. A look that told her that he would, just with more love and affection.

She could hardly wait.


	3. Alex and the Red Romm

  
**The Story** : We find out that Alex is going to be at DWTS to film for SWAY

   
 **The Ask** : I kinda want Maks to go to DWTS with Alex tomorrow.

   
 **The Drabble** :

Red room cam:

It’s crowded, people moving around, busy. Some are stretching, others are having their make up applied.

In the corner you see Meryl sitting in Maks’ lap. There are no other available chairs, but they could care less. Her arm wrapped around his neck, they are deep in conversation. Alex is sitting nearby, glancing up at them. They are too enthralled with each other to notice that he is filming them. He smiles. He has never seen Maks this happy. The ring glistening from her left finger explains why. Getting to see them dance on December 17th was going to be pure magic. He couldn’t wait.


	4. Maks and the Snowboard

**The story** : Nicole posted a picture of her together with Maks and other people. Maks has a snowboard in his hands

 **The ask** : Omg I need video of Maks on the snowboard 


	5. Purse Holding

They were getting ready for the event, and were down in the lobby of their hotel, ready to be picked up. Meryl suddenly realized that she has forgotten something up in their room.

"Babe, can you hold this real quick, I forgot something in our room"

Maks grabs the purse she was holding out. Meryl runs back to the elevator and disappears.

She quickly returns with the forgotten item, but stops dead in her tracks as she exits the elevator.

To the side of the reception, Maks is standing there, looking around. On his arm, her purse. Not just holding, but carrying it like she usually does. In the crook of his arm. She is about to burst out laughing, but then quickly grabs her phone.

Maks’ phone suddenly beeps. Getting it out of his pocket, he sees that he has been tagged in a photo on Instagram. He gets tagged all the time, but something told him to take a look.

The picture opens up, and he is lost for words. There he is, purse dangling from his arm. Underneath the picture the caption read.

"A man and a purse"

Looking up, he saw Meryl doubling over, laughing. He just smiled. Anything to hear that laughter.


End file.
